Immortal
by C.Brooklyn
Summary: Post season four finale, Silas is out for revenge, putting every one in danger and a new ghost has latched herself onto Jeremy (summery is rubbish but please read and enjoy) xx
1. The Dream

**Hey, this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. Although it is set after 4x23 it's not what i think will happen, just wanted to keep the story recent. If popular enough, or i decide i want to continue the story anyway i will be posting around once a week, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy :D xx**

Jeremy Gilbert stumbles down the school corridor in a blood stained tux, the usually full school is empty, some peoples lockers left open, papers litter the bloody floor. Jeremy stops, unable to breath. His chest is tight and painful, each breath a struggle to get out. Fear and adrenalin pulse through him. He can feel himself going lightheaded, he tries to breathe again but can't. He can't breathe. Jeremy falls back onto the lockers, he can barley hear the bang, its masked by the drumming of his heart. Thud. Thud. Thud. Jeremy can hear a faint scream as his vision goes fuzzy. Before he blacks out completely he sees a girl running towards him, the girl is beautiful. She has bright blonde hair and a doll like face. Her cheeks are red like roses and her eyes are a deep blue. She's wearing a short red dress with black high tops. She's got splatters of blood all over her. She runs over to Jeremy and bends down next to him. She runs a dainty hand through his hair which soothes Jeremy slightly. "Hold on Jer, please" she tells him; tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. "Don't leave me, I love you" Jeremy feels her shaking him, he wants to open his eyes more, to talk to her but cant. "JEREMY" the girl yells pulling his limp body in closer, "JEREMY", "JER"…

…"JEREMY," Jeremy's shaken into consciousness by a worried Elena. He sits up abruptly causing him to bump heads with her. "Ow" he groans sleepily. Rubbing his head. He looks up to see Elena's worried face. "What?" he asks grumpily. He looks at his surrounding confused, the dream had seemed so real yet he's lying in his new room at the Salvatore's house (since Elena had burnt down their home they'd decided its best that he hide out here).

"Jeremy you were screaming" Elena tells him moving to sit on the end of is bed and placing a reassuring hand on his leg. Jeremy hadn't realised how much he had been sweating till she put her cold hand on him, or how heavily and fast he was breathing. He takes a deep breath to calm him self down.

"Sorry" he tells her not sure what else to say. He gets out of bed and heads towards the shower. One good thing about moving in with the Salvatore's is that now he doesn't have to share a bathroom with his sister. Off course that's about as much privacy as you get seeing as everyone in the house other than Jeremy has vampire hearing.

"Jeremy" Elena's concerned voice rings out as he feels her gently but firmly place her hand on his arm, forcing him to stop and turn round.

"It was just a nightmare," Jeremy tells her. Elena's always been able to read Jeremy; especially after everything they've been through the past few years. She knows when he's lying, and when he's freaked out. Like now, she can tell that the dream wasn't nothing, the last time he acted like this was when their parents died, and he used to wake up screaming for them.

"What was it about?" Elena presses. Jeremy can tell she not going to let this go, sometimes she really babied him. Jeremy sighs knowing he's going to have to tell her something.

"It was just some creepy school thing," he says, "probably just the knowledge that now i'm back it means studying for finals" he smiles so Elena will think the dream wasn't bothering him. It is though, how could it not be. The dream was so real; he's never had a dream like that. It was like in that moment he was actually dying, he felt the pain the fear, and when the girl came over to him he felt warm and calm and happy. He can't place the exact emotion he felt when she came over to him, it's nothing he's ever felt before, all he knows is that it was a good feeling.

"Yeah right Jer" Elena says rolling her eyes, is obvious that she wont get anything else out of him. So for now she's just going to drop it but keep a close eye on him, every that he'd been through and now coming back from the dead – she should have known that he wouldn't be able to just brush it off. She leaves his room and Jeremy goes into the bathroom to clean up. His bathrooms big, just like every room in the Salvatore mansion. There's a bathtub at the far end of the room that Jeremy never uses. The opposite end there is a big walk in shower. In between both ends of the room are two sinks with one big mirror, tucked away in a corner is the toilet. Jeremy undresses and heads into the shower.

The warm water is calming, soothing every muscle and putting him less on edge. He hadn't realised how anxious he had been till he got into the shower. Now he's feeling relaxed. Jeremy walks out of the shower grabbing a soft white towel and wrapping it round his waist.

"Awww don't do that" Jeremy hears a girls voice and whirls round, he scans the whole room with his eyes but cant see anyone. The girls voice sounded familiar, it sounded like the girls voice from his dream. His hearts pounding as he whirls round one last time, debating whether or not he's loosing his mind. "I preferred you without the towel" the voice calls out again, Jeremy looks round to were he thinks its coming from. Once again there's nothing there. Jeremy takes a deep breath and turns to the sink, turning on the cold-water tap and splashing some cold water onto his face. This cant be happening, maybe its because of the Gilbert ring – he died to many times and now he's hearing voices inside his head. _Great_ Jeremy thinks,_ just as I'm getting my life back (literally), I start to go crazy_.

* * *

Damon paces round the room cradling a fresh bourbon absently mindedly in one hand. In his other is his phone. "Stephan for the hundredth time call me back, your really trying my patience, if I find out you've just been hunting bunnies or something I will kill you" Damon hangs up the phone. He quickly drinks his bourbon before throwing the empty glass at the wall. He turns to see Elena stood in the doorway looking at him questioningly. "What?" he asks her, still angry at Stephan for worrying him so much. He's been trying to get in contact with Stephan since yesterday when he didn't return from dropping off Silas. He would've sent out a full blown search party if it want for the conversation he'd had with him – it's possible that he could have just skipped town. Even so, Damon's sure he would have at least called to stop them from worrying. "I wasn't going to waste a god bourbon, and I'm mad" Damon motions to the broken glass on the floor. Elena advances in to the room and closer to him.

"You know that isn't what I was asking" Elena tells him. Damon moves closer, raising his hand to push her hair off of her face and behind her ears. He looks her in the eyes. He can see the fire behind them, the thing that drives Elena is her friends and when one of them is in trouble she'd tear down hell to find them.

"Elena _I know_, I'm worried too" Damon comforts her. She nods her head, she knows Damon will so what ever it takes to ensure his brothers safety, just as she will. Damon pulls her in for a hug, she looks up at his handsome face, and he looks down at her. Before she knows it he's leaning down and their kissing. The kiss is hot and passionate and they quickly make their way up to their room.

* * *

Elena arrives at the Grill, still not able to shred the worry she has been feeling for Stephan, or the worry she'd felt at seeing Jeremy the way he was this morning. She knew the whole coming back to life thing isn't easy on him, he has to go around with people thinking he'd faked his own death, plus Bonnies out of town and she can tell it hit him hard, she heard him crying in his room yesterday - she knows how much he cared about her. So its not surprising that his nightmares are coming back, she just hopes he doesn't deal with it the ways he 'dealt' with it last time. With drugs. Elena knows her brother has grown out of that phase now but she still remembers how he was a different person and cant help but worry that one day he'll go back to that.

"Boo!" Elena's cut out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see Caroline and Matt – they'd arranged to meet up at the end of his shift. It's been forever since the three of them hung out like old times and Elena felt like now is the right time to do it, with Jeremy coming back from the dead and the very dramatic and supernatural graduation it seems like a good idea for a bit of normalcy. Of course old times had Bonnie there too, but they couldn't reach her. They get a booth in the middle of the Grill. They spend a while there talking about normal things such as college, Matts planned trip with Rebekah, Caroline finally having Tyler back. It's nice, exactly what Elena needs – to just forget about all the supernatural craziness and worry in her life and be human. Something that she doesn't get to be a lot now.

Damon walks into the Grill and walks up to Elena, Matt and Caroline. He looks anxious, tapping his hand on the table. "Hey" Elena smiles at him.

"We need to talk" Damon tells her, Elena looks at him concerned, Damon wouldn't be asking to talk if it isn't important. Elena gets up and goes outside with Damon. As soon as she walks outside she can see why Damon was so anxious. There stood Stephan, soaking wet from the rain but looking fine, healthy and in one piece. Elena breathes out a unnecessary sigh of relief. Stephan's back, and he's safe. Elena rushes towards him, embracing him. She'd been so scared for him, wondering where he was, if he was hurt or worse. In the one embrace all those worries go away.

* * *

Jeremy walks round the Salvatore mansion; he still hasn't been able to go out since he came back to life. The whole town thinks he's dead. He looks around the different rooms getting used to his new surroundings. Walking down one of the many corridors Jeremy hears the voice again, "Well this is boring" the voice mumbles. Jeremy looks round instinctively knowing the he wont see anything. "Come on Jer, you can do better than that," the voice laughs; Jeremy turns round again, his heart racing. He's been in a lot of scary situations, he's already died twice but this… this is different because what ever it is it's in his head.

"Get out of my head" he yells out, he hears laughter getting louder and louder. The objects in the room begin to shake, a vase falls of a table splashing glass and water everywhere, a picture falls of the wall breaking. Jeremy feels a tap on his shoulder, he whirls round clumsily tangling he feet together, he lands on the ground, siting up quickly. He slowly looks up. Standing in front of him is the girl from his nightmare.

"Your not very graceful are you gilbert," the girl laughs reaching her hand towards him.


	2. Discoveries

**Hey, if you read please review, just like hearing what everyone thinks of the story, if its any good, etc. Also accept constructive criticisms :) thanks, please enjoy xx**

"Your not very graceful are you Gilbert?' the girl laughs reaching her hand out towards him. Jeremy pulls back, fear growing inside him. "Calm down Gilbert jeeze". The girl says raising her hands to the side of her head to show she's surrendering. "I was only going to help you up". Jeremy pushes himself up off the ground taking a few cautious steps back from the mysterious girl. "Your not exactly brave either, look I'm sorry about the whole spooky entrance, it's the only way I could show my self to you" she smiles reassuringly.

"Why would you want to 'show' yourself to me?" Jeremy asks her. Ghosts don't usually seek him out, normally he has to want to see them and they have to want to see him. An equal push from both sides. The girl looks at Jeremy questioningly, and in disbelief.

"You have no idea what you coming back from the dead has done to the ghost world do you?" the girl asks him. Her expression is serious; for some reason Jeremy gets the feeling that she's not serious often.

"What do you mean?" he asks her, his brow furrowed. How could Bonnie bringing him back from the dead have anything to do with this girl?

"You came back from the other side, permanently, do you understand how much magic goes into that?" she asks him. Jeremy can't help but think of Bonnie, she'd died to bring him back he misses her, her ghost still hasn't appeared to him. He wishes she hadn't done this for him; he would trade his life for hers any day. When Jeremy doesn't answer she continues. "That much power leaves a mark, like a void, a black hole. If you know how to harness it, which I do, you can escape," she tells him, getting more and more excited as she speaks.

"What do you mean escape?" Jeremy asks cautiously, he remembers when Vicky tried to escape; she had to take a life to come back. There's always a cost to magic. Jeremy knows this better than anyone.

"I mean come back, permanently," she tells him, "and your going to help me do it," the girl tells him determinedly, her arms are crossed and her stance full of confidence. How can she have so much confidence in someone she's never meet doing something this big for her?

"Why would I do that?" Jeremy asks her. He doesn't even know this girl and now she wants him to help her come back from the other side.

"You don't have a choice," she tells him, smiling slyly.

* * *

Elena, Stephan and Damon arrive home. Elena can tell there's something wrong, it looks like there's been an earthquake. There's glass all over the floor, picture frames crushed in piles on the floor, the coffee table in the middle of the lounge has snapped in half. A surge of panic and dread washes through Elena. "Jeremy" she turns to the brothers. They look round at the carnage and share a look. Elena uses her vampire hearing to find where Jeremy is then speeds over to him.

She finds Jeremy Standing in the middle of a corridor. The corridor looks worse than the rest of the house. The walls have started to cave in, the floor looks like its been ripped up and there's smashed glass and broken picture frames all over the broken floor. It looks like there's been an explosion, but only in a circle around Jeremy. Jeremy is stood in the center of the destruction, he's talking to someone but Elena cant see who it is. The conversation seems intense, Jeremy's stiff and completely engrossed in the conversation. Elena wants to listen in; maybe she'll get a clearer picture on what's going on with Jeremy. First the nightmare, now… well now this, whatever this is. Elena doesn't listen though, she wont break her brothers trust again. "Jer?" Elena says uneasily, the tension in the room is practically unbearable.

Jeremy whizzes round at an almost supernatural speed at the sound of Elena's voice. His hearts pumping and he feels guilty, which he knows is ridiculous, as he isn't doing anything wrong. Jeremy always feels guilty when he's keeping something big from Elena, which is exactly what he knows he's about to do. The guilt doesn't stop him from hiding things though because getting Elena involved might put her in danger and that's the last this Jeremy wants. Elena steps closer to him, looking at him nervously. Jeremy's eyes dart quickly to the where the girl is, she's still there, making herself more comfortable against the broken wall. Her arms are crossed and her cat eyes are glaring at Elena. "What are you staring at?" Elena asks him, her voce concerned and laced with fear. Behind Jeremy the girl laughs, he looks back at her annoyed. "Is there someone here?" Elena asks him, edging closer. Jeremy considers telling Elena the truth, that a ghost girl from his nightmare has come to force him into bringing her back from the other side, but decides better of it. It's best that until he works out what she actually wants from him he should keep this quiet.

"Uh no, no ones here" Jeremy tells her, smiling at Elena to try and cover up the awkward yet scary tension. Elena looks at him doubtfully.

"What happened to the house?" Elena questions him. Jeremy's not sure how to respond. How can he explain all this destruction with out her knowing anything? Maybe he can say he didn't know what happened, although he doubts she'd believe that.

"Baby Gilbert, I believe she asked you a question" Damon appears next to Elena. The girl laughs behind him repeating baby Gilbert mockingly. Jeremy goes red, both Damon and Elena notice this, plus the increasing rate in his heartbeat since they arrived. "What have you been up to?" Damon asks him, his voice sounds annoyed, cocky and accusing all at once.

Still no being able to decide on a decent lie, and unable to leave seeing as he's up against two vampire that he cant stake, Jeremy decides to tell the truth, not the whole truth just part of it. "Just ghost stuff" he tells them, hoping it'll be enough of an explanation and they'll drop it. Of course though, they want to know more.

"Just ghost stuff?" Elena raises her voice exasperated, "Jer nearly the whole house is practically falling down"

"It was just a really powerful ghost, no big deal," Jeremy tells her, pushing past them. Before he can get out Damon grabs him and pins him down against the wall. Jeremy struggles but Damon wont release his grasp. "What are you doing, get off" Jeremy tells him trying to pull free.

"I'll get off when you start telling the truth" Damon tells him. Behind Damon Elena sighs.

"Just let him go Damon" she says, both boys look at her shocked but when her face stays serious Damon lets him go, giving him one last warning as he runs upstairs.

"Why did you ask me to do that?" Damon asks Elena who's looking very stressed.

"I know my brother Damon and he's not going to say anything else"

"I have methods," Damon reminds her, his smiles sly but Elena knows he's joking. He would never suggest doing anything to hurt Jeremy as he know it'll hurt her.

"Your not using your methods on him, the only time he keeps something from me is if it big, if it'll put me in danger" Elena tells him, her voice is serious but she trails off into thought by the end.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of it Elena" Damon tells her empathetically – something he can only do when he's talking to her. He can tell by the desperation in her voice how worried she is for her brother, and if Jeremy wasn't her brother he'd have ripped out his heart for causing her so much pain and worry.

"I know" Elena says, stepping in to Damon's warm embrace.

* * *

"Did you find Jeremy?" Stephan asks Damon. Damon has just walked into the lounge in a mood, grabbing the first bottle of whisky he sees and downing it. "I'll take that as a yes" Stephan laughs. Damon looks up at him, his face twisted with anger and rage. He blurs up to Stephan, taking him by surprise and pins him up against the wall. The force he does this with causes the bricks to break against Stephan's back. Stephan grunts in pain but keeps eye contact with Damon. "Are you drunk?" he asks him, amused.

"Your not Stephan" Damon growls at him.


End file.
